


reassuring words

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette and Felix are supposed to do the opening dance at the party but they have a little talk beforehand- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 2: reassurance
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 7





	reassuring words

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Day 16 at first but it kinda fits the theme of Day 2 more - hope you enjoy it! <3

“Felix!”, Annette hissed with a low voice and looked up at him. “I can’t do this! Really!” Her eyes mirrored the desperation she felt. There was no way she could go out there, having all eyes on them and doing the opening dance with him. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it would jump out any moment. 

Carefully, Felix took her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. With their hands being gloved, they couldn’t feel each other's skin but he hoped, it would help her calm down a little bit at least. “Annette, I’m not pleased about having to do the opening dance with you either but-”

Huge eyes looked up at him. “What?” 

Felix sighed. “Not like that. You know it.”

Her heart sped up again. “Sorry, it’s the panic in my mind.” Annette squeezed his hand back and chewed on her bottom lip. Everyone would be there, staring at every step she was taking and judging if she was good enough to by Felix’s side as his girl. “What if I trip? Or step on your foot? I’m clumsy, you know that!” 

The corridor in front of the huge hall was empty, they were the only one’s waiting outside to receive their signal from Rodrigue to enter the hall and opening the dance floor together. 

“No way, Annette,” he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m a good lead and you’ve mastered the steps in no time.”

A pout appeared on her lips, and she averted her eyes a little bit while her cheeks flamed up. He wanted to call him a braggart, but she remembered the few times they needed to adjust to each other. It was as easy as eating a sweet piece of cake. “I know but-”

Annette found herself pressed against the wall a second later, caged by Felix’s arms on both of her sides, his face closer than she had expected when she looked up. His breath was warm against the skin of her face and her lips tingled. 

“There’s no ‘but’,” Felix said and leaned in to shut her counter off with a tender kiss. It took her a moment before she gave herself into the kiss and Felix could feel how she relaxed. 

“Felix,” Annette breathed against his lips. “That’s unfair.” She loosened the grip around his jacket a bit, still holding onto him. 

Silence fell between them.

“But thank you, I think, I lost to the fear of them not accepting me by your side.” Annette hadn’t planned to confess that to him here and now, but she couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I love you, Felix. I want to stay by your side.”

Annette wasn’t brave enough to look at Felix but when he didn’t answer her after seconds passing, she gathered her courage and took a glimpse of him. Yet, the fact that he was hiding his dark red face with his hand was nothing she would have guessed. “Are you okay?”, she asked, her voice a bit broken. 

Felix opened his mouth but no words came out so he closed it again. It was not the first time she had said I love you. They have said it in soft and messy moments but it was the first time she had told him so clearly that she wanted to be with him. 

A worried frown appeared on Annette’s forehead. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Instead of a vocal answer, Felix shook his head slowly. “No, no you didn’t,” he said eventually and pulled her into a close hug, hiding his face on her. “I’m happy with you by my side and nobody will take you away.” 

A gentle smile appeared on Annette’s face and she wrapped her arms around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
